UNA TAREA ESPECIAL
by Chicamiraculer13
Summary: adrien. a, marinette. d.c, miss bustie, emma


**Adrinette: una tarea muy especial**

Era una mañana como cualquiera otra, ya había pasado una semana después de lo que paso con Marinette y chat noir, ahora nuevos sucesos estaban pasando, por ejemplo el joven Agreste y Marinette ahora eran buenos amigos, aunque Marinette tartamudeaba de vez en cuando, el Ninalya ya era oficial por lo tanto ellos hacían todo a su alcance para que sus mejores amigos estuvieran tan juntos como ellos, aunque de alguna forma lo estaban ya que después de que Marinette cuido a chat noir ellos ahora eran casi confidentes secretos ya que no podían decirles a sus mejores amigos por que lo subiría a su block y le insistiría a adrien para que se acerque a Marinette estando en su forma civil.

Ahora era 12 de febrero por la mañana y nuestros protagonistas se estaban alistando para ir a sus respectivas clases, curiosamente ese día su profesora les había enviado un texto por el grupo de clase diciendo que ese día las chicas trajeran una pañalera y ropa cómoda, a los chicos les dijo que no llevaran bolsos ya que las clases no durarían mucho.

Ese texto los confundido mucho, sobre todo a una chica de orbes color azul y cabello tan oscuro como la noche, quien no sabia a que se refería en especifico con ropa cómoda ya que ella en la mayoría de su armario poseía solo pantalones rosas, poleras blancas y chaquetas negras. Si mal lo recordaba ella era poseedora de un vestido sencillo blanco, unas bailarinas plateadas y una pequeña pañalera con un grabado de una gran "M" en el centro de este; sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaba vestida con dichas prendas antes mencionadas, solo por esta vez su cabello, que usualmente llevaba en dos coletas, estaría suelto.

 **No lo se tikki, no creo que quede bien el cabello suelto-** dijo Marinette despreciando su cabello, el cual le llegaba a la mitad del pulmón

 **Que mentira es esa, estas DIVINA-** alago su kwami

 **Gracias tikki, pero en serio ¿por que tengo este vestido? Si me queda muy corto-** se quejaba la peli azabache

 **Pero si te llega a la rodilla**

 **Mentira, mira me llega cinco centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla-** dijo le fémina para proceder a tomar su cinta métrica y medirse el vestido desde el borde hasta la rodilla **-mira, mira me llega seis centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla**

 **Eres un caso mi querida Marinette**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de parís se encontraba un joven cuya fama no podía competir con su amabilidad y su sencillez, este era Adrien Agreste quien estaba echado literalmente sobre su cama teniendo una sana conversación con su kwami que exigía su tercer queso de la mañana, simplemente con el pretexto de que tenia hambre.

 **QUIERO QUESO**

 **QUE NO, TE ACABAS DE COMER EL ULTIMO HACE UN MOMENTO**

 **¿Y? YO TENGO HAMBRE**

 **Estoy convencido de que esa supuesta hambre tuya es un simple antojo, pareces embarazada-** espeto el chico por decimotercera vez en la mañana

 **Y tú con tu necesidad constante de visitar a esa chica-** contraataco la criatura

 **Cliché-** indico el joven para después sacar de su bolsillo un pedazo de ese queso con olor a infección y dárselo a su amigo

 **MI AMOR-** grito el kwami para después volar literalmente hacia su queso y comérselo de una sentada

 **Te pondrás gord… perdón rellenito si sigues comiendo este queso**

 **Y tú te harás adicto a visitar a tu "amiguita" para "charlar"**

Odiaba decirlo pero su kwami tenia razón, después de lo que paso con padre, el iba a visitar constantemente a Marinette para desahogarse o simplemente para escuchar esa risa tan contagiosa que solo poseía su amiga, quien siempre estuvo ahí pero el nunca se dio el tiempo necesario para prestarle atención, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba recordó que en una ocasión a sus oídos llego el rumor de que Marinette poseía un interés romántico hacia el, y bueno si así era el seria capaz de darle un oportunidad ya que en ninguna ocasión Ladybug demostró algún interés en el después de camaradería.

 **Oh mira la hora, parece que el chico perfecto llegara tarde hoy-** dijo plagg refiriéndose a que ya eran las 7:30 y sus clases comenzaban en 10 minutos

 **¿Qué? PLAGG POR QUE NO ERES DEL TIPO DE KWAMIS QUE SON CAPACES DE SACAR A SUS PORTADORES DE SUS TRANCES TEMPORALES-** lo regaño su portador para después tomarlo y meterlo en su chaqueta, bajar las escaleras como rayo y adentrarse a su vehículo listo para llevarlo a su escuela.

En menos de lo que se espero ya estaba en la entrada donde pudo apreciar que su clase estaba al pie de la escalera, una de todas las chicas le llamo la atención estaba de espaldas pero desde lejos podía notar que esta chica era Marinette, quien era poseedora de un hermoso vestido blanco, que para la vista de cualquiera le quedaba excelente, puede que este era holgado por la parte inferior pero de igual manera le quedaba de maravillas, no bacilo mucho y empezó a caminar de entre la multitud para llegar a su costado.

 **Mari-** dijo el para después tocar ligeramente su hombro haciendo instantáneamente que esta girara su cabeza hacia el **-hola**

 **Oh, hola Adrien-** dijo ella para después darle un gentil abrazo el cual no pudo rechazar **-ya decía que no venias-** susurro ella para después separase de ese cálido abrazo que compartía con su amigo

 **Eso nunca, además para que perderme un día con mis amigos, para hacer eso tendría que estar loco-** dijo el con dramatismo sacándole una pequeña risa a su compañera la cual llego a los oídos de todos los presentes

 **Bueno, bueno ¿Qué te da tanta risa Marinette?-** pregunto rose

 **Nada, adrien y sus cosas-** dijo Marinette para después escuchar un carraspeo de garganta justo atrás de ella

Ese carraspeo lo produjo la maestra Bustie, quien en ese momento traía una carpeta en su poder atrás de esta estaban unas cunas de bebe con unos grabados en la parte superior, estos eran nombres de niños muy populares: Alex, Emma, Lisa, Suseth, Suri y Christopher.

 **Bueno alumnos siéntense en las escaleras, tengo un anuncio que debo darles-** ordeno la maestra, no paso mucho cuando todos la obedecieron **-bueno, de seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué los convoque aquí?, la respuesta es simple los demás profesores y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que cuidaran un bebe por todo el fin de semana, antes que nada yo escogeré los grupos, pero antes de llegar a eso les diré esto vale la mitad de su nota en todo lo que resta de año escolar, ahora si los grupos: y Alix, y Millene, y Alya, ,Rose y Juleka, , Cloe y Sabrina, 6 Adrien y Marinette. Ahora por favor las chicas vengan a escoger a sus bebes y los chicos tomen las pañaleras que las chicas tienen, después les diré que harán, chicas ¿Quién quiere escoger primero?**

 **Yo, yo quiero-** dijo Marinette, su entusiasmo se podía ver a kilómetros así que a la maestra no le quedo de otra que dejarla pasar.

Todos miraban atentos cada uno de sus movimientos desde que se levanto hasta que camino al frente de la primera cuna, ella parecía segura de lo haría, pero todos la miraron extraño cuando comenzó a caminar al lado de las cunas con un dedo sobre estas, nadie sabia que era lo que haría, pero esto se aclaro cuando paso en frente de la cuna con el grabado de Emma y la niña con gracia tomo el dedo de Marinette para jugar con el.

 **Esta es-** dijo Marinette tomando a la pequeña en brazos, al hacerlo casi al instante esta se rio con esa inocente carcajada infantil a la cual ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar para acercarse a la pequeña niña y poder apreciarla, en efecto si risa era encantadora, esa niña debía ser algún ángel o algo así su cabello era rubio, sus eran azules y su piel era nívea.

 **Oigan soy yo o esta niña es una pequeña visión de una hija de Marinette y Adrien juntos-** propuso Rose

 **Si tiene razón, par de picaros parece que es obra del destino que ustedes estén juntos-** dijo Kim de forma burlona

 **Ya basta Kim-** se defendió Adrien **-además como si me importara lo que cotorrean ustedes grupo de loros-** eso ultimo lo dijo alargando la primera "O"

 **Bueno, bueno Adrien toma la pañalera y coloca las cosas que están dentro de la cuna en ella-** acto después adrien le obedeció colocando lo que Marinette le decía metiera en la pañalera y lo demás lo dejaba dentro de la cuna para llevar manualmente **-chicos, necesito que les pidan a sus padres que firmen estos papeles-** dijo miss Bustie entregando unos papeles, el de Marinette obviamente lo tomo adrien **-por si a las dudas el papel que les acabo de entregar pregunta si sus padres les permitirían a los chicos quedarse en la casa de las chicas-** explico miss Bustie, a Marinette le inquietaba algo de todo eso ya que después de todo sus padres estaban en su segunda luna, al parecer Adrien noto la inquietud en el rostro de la chica.

 **Maestra, los padres de Marinette no están en casa-** dijo Adrien poniendo con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro de la nombrada de forma gentil.

 **Oh, entonces dame el papel por que la única que se encuentra en esa casa es la señorita así que solo se necesita la firma de tu padre-** dijo miss Bustie tomando el papel de la mano libre de Adrien.

 **Pero si el y su asistente están en las Bahamas por un asunto importante que les surgió de emergencia-** dijo el joven con un poco de tristeza.

 **En ese entonces solo tiene que ir a la casa de la señorita a instalarse, los veré el lunes para la entrega de la niña-** dijo apuntando a la calle en dirección a la casa de la ya nombrada.

Después de eso los jóvenes hicieron caso a miss Bustie, se encaminaron a la casa de la chica, en lo que ambos estaban por cruzar la calle Emma suelta un pequeño sollozo alertando a Marinette, quien antes de siquiera poner un pie en el pavimento comenzó a cantarle el coro de la canción **"skyscraper"** tomando por desprevenido a adrien que ya se disponía a cruzar la calle para llegar a la casa de la **"** **aspirante a diseñadora"**.

No paso mucho cuando la bebe se calmo, acto seguido Marinette junto con adrien cruzaron la calle en completa calma, en menos de lo que calcularon ya estaban subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso del apartamento.

 **¿Adrien sostendrías a Emma?, necesito abrir la puerta y mis llaves están en mi bolsillo-** dijo Marinette extendiendo a la bebe al rubio dejándolo confundido.

 **Yo no… nunca he cargado un bebe-** dijo adrien quien después de decirlo se sonrojo.

 **No te preocupes yo tampoco he cargado a un bebe antes-** dijo Marinette como si de la osa mas simple del mundo se hablase.

 **¿Cómo eres tan buena cargando uno?**

 **Solo me fio de mis instintos-** dijo Marinette volviendo a extenderle a Emma, para después ver como Adrien dejaba la cuna en el suelo para temerosamente tomar con cuidado a la bebe entre sus brazos.

 **Ho-hola Emma, s-soy tu papi temporal-** dijo adrien con la bebe en brazos sacando una risa de parte de Marinette quien no bacilo dos veces antes de sacar sus llaves del bolsillo, abriendo la puerta al instante dando paso al rubio quien caminaba con cuidado ya que Emma apenas su mejilla hizo contacto con la cálida tela de la camisa de su **"papi"** se quedo profundamente dormida **-Emma se que no me puedes escuchar pero déjame hacerte una promesa, te prometo ser el mejor de los mejores papas y te voy a cuidar en esta nueva experiencia que viviremos tu, yo y tu "mamita" mari ¿si?-** le dijo Adrien a Emma para después besar su frente de manera protectora a lo cual la bebe contesto con un bostezo infantil enterneciendo el corazón de sus **"papis".**

 **Adrien, cuida a Emma, yo iré al cuarto a preparar su cunita y una cama para ti-** le dijo Marinette desde las escaleras recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación del rubio

 **Marinette, ¿Dónde estará la cunita de Emma?-** pregunto el sin despegar su mirada de Emma .

 **Cerca de mi cama, ¿Por qué?-** dudo acercándose a el con pasos lentos.

 **Se que suena loco, pero quiero dormir arriba contigo y Emma, así estoy cerca de ustedes si algo pasa-** dijo Adrien dirigiendo una miradita discreta a Marinette tomándola por sorpresa.

 **Creo que estaría bien, bueno como si no fuera la primera vez que por algún trabajo que nos mandan te toca dormir conmigo-** dijo Marinette para después besar la frente de ambos rubios y subir como rayo a su cuarto dejando a su compañero con una pequeña expresión de bobo enamorado

 **Eres patético-** dijo su kwami saliendo de su chaqueta con un pedazo de queso en mano **-yo que tu la hubiera besado, si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no lo haces?-** agrego comiéndose el queso de una sentada.

 **Plagg, habla mas bajo vas a despertar a Emma-** le regaño el joven acunando a la bebe que aun yacía en sus brazos.

 **Hay pero que protector el señorito-** dijo plagg revoloteando alrededor de su portador a la bebe **-hasta diría que pareces un papa de verdad**

 **Bueno tengo que serlo-** dijo adrien de mala gana.

 **Al principió pensé que s…-** iba a hablar plagg hasta que unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras lo obligaron a esconderse de vuelta en la chaqueta del rubio.

 **Gua…-** dijo Emma al sin querer ser despertada por plagg cuando este entro rápido en la chaqueta de su **"papi".**

 **Tranquila Emma, papa esta aquí-** dijo adrien sentándose en uno de los muebles cercanos a el y la bebe, para luego mecerla con cuidado entre sus brazos.

 **Adrien, es hora de acostar a Emma en su cunita-** le dijo la voz de Marinette que literalmente esta sobre el

 **Ya voy-** le contesto para después levantarse con cuidado del inmueble para subir tranquilo a la segunda planta con la bebe aun en brazos **-mari ábreme la trampilla-** le dijo adrien a la peli azabache desde el final de las escaleras, no paso mucho cuando la puerta ya mencionada fue abierta por su compañera dejándole un vista perfecta del cuarto de esta.

Debe admitirlo con el paso de los años su compañera ha cambiado y para bien, ahora en la pared de su computadora estaba un collage de ellos y sus demás amigos, el rosa había abandonado ese espacio para ser cambiado por un rojo pasión y blanco como la inocencia de su dueña, sus sabanas igualmente eran rojas y blancas, en la barandilla cerca de su cama en la planta alta de este ahora era recubierta por unas rosas rojas sintéticas que en una ocasión la ayudo a comprar, su armario estaba actualizado ahora no solo tenia sus pantalones rosas que poco a poco desaparecían también era poseedora de distintos tipos de vestidos, faldas, camisas, chaqueta, zapatos, tacones, cinturones, trajes de baño y por que no decirlo, de nueva ropa interior que en una pequeña ocasión accidentalmente la vio cuando entraba al cuarto de ella mientras se cambiaba.

Sin bacilar mas, Marinette tomo a la bebe en brazos dejándole al rubio pase verde para entrar a su morada, en eso la bebe hipa por ya no tener el calor que su **"papi"** desprendía, en su caso tenia un calor aun mayor que su ahora nueva **"mami"** le daba, no era abrumante sino reconfortador ese calor que antes había experimentado, nadie lo sabia pero esa bebe de todo el grupo anterior era la bebe mas fácil de manejar solo para aquellos que eran buenos con aquellos en su entorno y al parecer ellos no eran la excepción.

 **Ves, te lo dije, estamos destinados a trabajar juntos mi querida princesa-** le dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la bebe con su palma haciendo que esta se riera **-oh Emma, prometo te cuidaremos**

 **Mejor termina de subir te vas a terminar cayendo de las escaleras-** le regaño Marinette quien acto seguido camino hasta donde estaba su diván tomando asiento en el sofá-cama parte de la decoración de su cuarto **-si no te apuras tu…-** iba a amenazarlo hasta que sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, no necesitaba dudar sabia que ese alguien era adrien así que solo volteo en su dirección la cual era detrás de ella y le propino un corto beso en la comisura de los labios tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien casi se cae al suelo después de recibir dicho gesto.

 **Princesa, ¿Qué son esos modales?**

 **Si te metes con el gato lo harás arañar querido adrien-** dijo Marinette mirando a algún punto muerto en la pared

 **Sencillamente dime si quieres que hagamos mas esta noche que solo acostar a Emma en la cuna-** dijo adrien de forma socarrona haciendo que los colores subieran a la cara de Marinette

 **Q-que eso no es verdad, deja de tomarme el pelo adrien-** le contesto de manera rápida para después subir al segundo piso de su cuarto dispuesta a acostar a Emma en su cunita **-que suerte que el no es tu papa de verdad Emma-** le dijo a la bebe luego de acostarla en su cunita.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas después de eso, era ya la hora de acostarse, antes de hacerlo le dieron a Emma su biberón para después acostarla con cuidado en su cunita, ninguno de los dos se decía nada después de ese comentario inapropiado de parte de adrien, desde entonces un silencio increíblemente incomodo reinaba en donde hace unas horas hubo risas y bromas.

 **Mari escucha yo… solo quería que supieras que lo que dije fue una broma solo quería que te rieras un poco, por que me gusta escuchar tu sonrisa y yo, bueno…-** trato de excusarse el rubio con la intención de que su amiga lo perdonara, pero antes de siquiera terminar fue callado por un beso de parte de Marinette quien al igual que el estaba sonrojada, ese beso no duro nada mas de unos segundos al separarse la que hablo esta vez fue Marinette.

 **Antes de que digas alguna estupidez, necesito decirte que hace años yo he guardado sentimientos hacia ti, para especificar desde incidente del paraguas-** ese momento era el que desde hace tiempo estaba esperando adrien, al fin escucharia de los labios de Marinette que estaba enamorada de el **-bueno, veras desde ese momento puede que no lo notaras pero yo… yo, yo me enamore de ti adrien, eso es lo que por tanto tiempo he esperado para poder contarte-** el noto como desde hace unos segundos la voz de su amada sonaba cada vez mas y mas queda **-y bueno si tu no me puedes corresponder…-** fue callada por los labios de adrien que se unieron desesperadamente con los suyos, ni cinco pasaron segundos cuando ya se habían quedado sin aire debido a la intensidad del beso

 **Oh princesa, no sabes cuanto espere para poder escucharte decir eso-** le dijo adrien abrazándola de golpe **-se que soy quedare como un completo desesperado si te pregunto esto, pero sinceramente ya no puedo mas-** dijo adrien colocando sus manos en su pecho

 **Adrien, no te entiendo-** dijo Marinette quien estaba sentada al frente de el,

 **Marinette-** dijo adrien tomando las manos de ella para después besarlas **-mi querida y dulce Marinette, ¿me harías el honor de ser por hoy y siempre mi novia?-** le pregunto adrien con la cara ardiendo al rojo vivo,

 **Adrien, claro que quiero ser tu novia, adrien es lo que siempre quise-** le contesto Marinette con silenciosas lagrimas de felicidad descendiendo por sus mejillas las cuales fueron limpiadas al instante por su ahora novio.

Luego de eso ambos se fundieron en un beso el cual duro aproximadamente unos 2 minutos, ambos por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, no se dijeron nada solo se acostaron en la cama con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

 **Descansa mi princesa-** le dijo adrien a Marinette para después colocar su brazo en la cadera de la chica atrayendo hacia el.

 **Descansa querido-** le dijo a el para después colocarse sobre el pecho de su novio apreciando la calidez que este desprendía aun cuando esa noche asía mucho frio, estaban por caer el los brazos de Morfeo cuando un sollozo de Emma los desplego de vuelta a la realidad así que alertados fueron a ver que le ocurría a la menor.

Al parecer también tenia frio, Marinette de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos para después acostarla con ellos en la cama, tal parece que esa noche todos dormirán en la misma cama tal y como una familia primogénita lo hacia al nacer su primer hijo, nadie dijo nada solo se arroparon con el cobertor con cuidado de no sofocar a Emma y se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una cosa era segura esa tarea especial seria un poco divertida.

 **BUENO AQUÍ ESTA MI SEGUNDO FANFIC, SE QUE LA IDEA SUENA UN POCO LOCA PERO SE ME OCURRIO DESPUÉS DE VER 24 HR SIENDO PADRES. BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA LA DEDIQUE PARA LOS FANS DEL ADRINETTE, ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA UN POCO COMICO. PD: SI DESEAN DARLE UN POCO DE EMOCION A ESTE CAPITULO LEANLO CON LA CANCION QUE ME AYUDO UN POCO EN EL CONTEXTO DE TODO ESTO "DESTINO O CASUALIDAD"DE HA*ASH FT MELENDI, BUENO EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTE POR FAVOR SI ALGO LES DISGUSTA YA SABEN QUE PUEDEN DEJAR TODO ESO EN LOS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**


End file.
